Frank Delahue
Frank A. Delahue (Identification Number: 8397-68) was an engineering manager assigned to the Mars City Underground on Mars. He was responsible for overseeing power production for Mars City. In the month prior to the demon invasion, he voiced his concerns about the constant energy demands from the Delta Complex (due to their secret teleportation experiments) which were straining the base's power grid. Delahue worried that they wouldn't be able to maintain the power levels for long, and that key systems would be shut down as a result. Delahue's PDA can be found on a control console in the Energy Processing room in the Mars City Underground. It is needed to access a security door. The PDA also contains the failure code 842, which enables the player to extinguish a fire and gain access to some supplies. Delahue himself is never encountered in the game. He was presumably killed or turned into a zombie during the demon invasion. PDA Contents Audio Logs 'Power Demands' This is the audio log of Frank Delahue, engineering manager assigned to power production, dated October 18th, 2145. The current operational status of the grid is 23% over nominal capacity. I've increased work shifts to 12 hours a day for all personnel to keep up with demand. The constant and increasing load from the Delta Complex is causing havoc. We are going to start losing critical systems if we have to sustain these levels much longer. I request clearance to requisition parts from other departments in order to maintain our equipment. Okay, I don't know what is going on over in Delta but I'm doing all I can down here. The constant demands are bad enough but the rumours going around are making things a whole lot worse. And I gotta tell ya, if things don't get better soon, all hell is gonna break loose... 'Fire Blast Precautions' This is the audio log of Frank Delahue, engineering manager assigned to power production, dated October 24th, 2145. Reclamation problems continue to plague the main processor; two more valve overloads on that unit in just the past week. These overloads can destroy the valves, causing very dangerous fire jetting with enough heat to incinerate sensitive equipment nearby. Today we've had only one reported injury as a result of these valve failures, and this is due in large part to the quick response of the engineering team. Our procedure of entering the failure code 842 in the operation terminal has proved adequate and I recommend no changes in that procedure. Emails 'Party in the Delta Labs' (11-13-2145) Yo Frank, Don't forget that we're starting the party early this time... 8:15. --BMora-- 'RE: Request Security' (11-14-2145) UAC Employee, We have received your complaint and will consider your request. Safety is important to us and will do everything to insure security throughout the UAC. Sincerly, UAC Security ''----Original Message----'' Sent: 11-12-2145 To: UAC Security I'm becoming increasingly concerned for the safety of myself and my co-workers down here in Underground. We've had guys getting stuck outside of the airlock that leads to the old comm building and there seems to be a build up of tension over the past few weeks. I've seen friendly co-workers change... I formally request additional security as well as an investigation as to what's causing all the angst. ''-Frank Delahue'' Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Mentioned Characters